Oh Boy
by CyberAngelHolly
Summary: On Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Boy  
  
Summary: _Wally wishes Kuki as his girlfriend, and he has a dream of that wish coming true. But is it as good as he bargained for? 3/4_ (Don't worry, I still love this couple, but I know how it would turn out at their age.)  
  
Is it just me, or are they always comparing Numbuh Four to a hamster? Like, in G.H.O.S.T., when Numbuh Three was crying and saying the final words of Chubbo at his funeral, she was completely describing Numbuh Four. "He was the smallest one of us" "Acted like he was bigger and tougher then he really was" "He wasn't very smart, but he had a big heart" Etc. Etc.!! And notice Numbuh Four wasn't present, just to give you the idea they were burying him! And they never said, "Chubbo" until Numbuh Four stomped in and was mad that the funeral wasn't over yet. Also, he said they weren't so bad at the end once the Hamsters saved them from the Ghost Hamster(s). Also, in P.I.A.N.O., they had a hamster replace him! XD 

* * *

"Argh!" Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door yelled, flopping on his bedroom wrestling ring. His cheeks were flushed red, his jeans torn, his hair looking as if he had been sleeping in dirt and dust. The eleven year old rubbed the dirt off of his cheek and then sighed. "Why, WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO MEH!?" He asked himself.  
  
He punched the wrestling ring's blue floor, "Yeah, yeah. I know I saved 'er and the other cruddy girls from bein' blasted to Pluto, but did she HAVE to hug meh like that today? I blush every single time she does that." He yelled, burying his head in his arms.  
  
"Why do I like 'er like that!? Girls are cruddy, Rainbow Monkey- lovin', make-up obsessin', gigglin', dress wearin', ARGH!" He yelled. He banged his head repeatedly on the ring's floor, then sighed once again.  
  
"I dun't unduhstand. I get an awful feelin' in ma' stomach, I blush, and I get dat warm feelin' whenever she hugs meh or talks to meh and sometimes when she just looks at meh now! I thought it would go away, but nooo and look at me! Givin' in to a cruddy girl!" He yelled.  
  
"But I do want 'er to feel the same way 'bout meh." He stated. "And just like the cruddy teenaguhs I want her to be my girlfriend." He admitted, the red returning to his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, school's starting soon, right? And then you will only see her there, since you stay at your own house on school days and Sundays. Leaving only Saturday to be with her and the Kids Next Door." His conscience reminded him.  
  
"I know this is kinduh weird, but I don't wanna be away from 'er. I hate the cruddy feelin', but I dunno if the feelin' of missin' 'er is worse then bein' embarrassed around 'er." Wally replied, wrapping his blanket over his blue and orange footed pajamas.  
  
"Only time will tell..." His conscience comforted as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wally and Kuki were alone, sitting out on the deck of the KND Tree House at night, looking at the stars. He felt as if he wanted to throw up whenever he thought about her or looked at her. He shook his head and decided to just leave. "I dunno if I can take this anymore..." He thought to himself, until he felt something grab his arm and hold him back.  
  
"Why do you always run away an' leave me whenever we're alone, Numbuh Four?" Kuki asked, worried and confused expression on her Asian face.  
  
"W-What!?" Wally mumbled, feeling the blood drain his face.  
  
"Do you hate me THAAAT much?" Kuki asked, looking as if she was going to cry. She wiped her nose with the other sleeve, and then sniffed again. Her grip on his arm was still tight.  
  
"N-N-No. It's not that at all..." He stated, trying to walk away with his beet-red face.  
  
"Then what is it?" She asked, collapsing on the ground. "Is it because of the Hamsters? Am I mean to you? Am I ugly? Is it because..." Kuki listed, her face buried in her sleeves crying, making it hard for Wally to make out what she said.  
  
"N-No, Numbuh Three, it's not you at all. It's meh. I bettuh leave..." He replied, not wanting to make Kuki feel any worse.  
  
"P-Please don't go, Numbuh Four;" Kuki yelled, "What's wrong!?"  
  
"Ah, it's nothing..." Wally stated, waving his hand to explain. He was about to go inside, but he saw Kuki on the ground, sobbing in her sleeves again. A deep sigh escaped his lips. "How could I do this to 'er!? Wait a minute. I didn't say ANYTHIN' to 'er. Why does she feel sad and why do I feel sick!?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Numbuh Three, I feel bad and you feel just as bad from what I can tell, so maybe if we just separate things'll get bettuh." Wally explained, expecting Kuki to stop crying but she just looked up to him with tear- filled eyes. Innocent eyes, like a baby deer.  
  
"N-No. Just tell me. Why are you mad at me!?" She screamed, hiccupping. Wally's heart was pierced with the sharpest knife possible. He leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't hate you, Numbuh Three. It's just for some reason, let meh remind you I have no control of 'dis, but whenevuh I see you, I feel sick and so I walk away and it gets bettuh once I stop thinkin' 'bout you." Wally replied, sighing, as he finally started to let his guilt spew out.  
  
"But why!?" Kuki yelled, sniffing, "How do I make you sick!?"  
  
"Nothing you've done makes meh sick, Numbuh Three. It's meh that makes meh sick. I bettuh go now..." Wally stated, getting up.  
  
"But whenever you leave I get sad!" Kuki cried, looking up at him again with a tear-streaked face.  
  
"ARGH!" Wally yelled, then grabbed her arm and then made her stand up. He put his arms on her shoulders to make her a few inches shorter and look him straight in the eyes. "Don't you get it, Numbuh Three!? I...I...Um, how do I say this, I like ya!! A WHOLE LOT!"  
  
"What!? But I thought I made you sick!" Kuki replied, not liking the pressure on her shoulders.  
  
"You do! But neither of us can help it so I'll just stay her with ya so ya won't be sad. At least one of us will get bettuh..." Wally explained, sitting down on the swinging bench, head leaning on the hand that was on the arm rest. "Why would meh leavin' make 'er sad!?" He mumbled to himself, "Cruddy girl..."  
  
Kuki smiled, and for once she was blushing! (Realize this is BEFORE Operation: E.N.D. and a dream so there really hasn't been any record of her blushing while talking/seeing Wally.) She hopped onto the swinging chair as well, making it shake a bit. "You really like me a whole lot, Numbuh Four?" Kuki asked, making the chair swing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatevuh..." Wally replied, trying to ignore the subject. He sighed.  
  
"No, really. Do you like me a really really really really REALLY REALLY LOT!?" Kuki asked. Wally was about to say, "Don't press your luck." but that wasn't being honest. So, he just decided to say nothing.  
  
It was Kuki's turned to sigh as she gave the chair another boost, making it swing longer. She groaned, then sighed, then groaned again. Both Wally and Kuki wanted to say something during this awkward silence. So Kuki decided to whisper, "...Because I like you that much."  
  
Wally was about to go to sleep when he blinked, shook his head, and then turned to her and yelled, "WHAT!?"  
  
Kuki was blushing, deciding she couldn't face him. After all, it would be quite embarrassing if he didn't feel the same way. "Never mind..." She mumbled, curling up in a ball on the swinging chair.  
  
"No, wait! D-Did you say you like me a whole lot, too!?" He asked furiously, grabbing her arm and turning her toward him.  
  
"...Yeah." She mumbled, sighing.  
  
"N-Numbuh Three!! THAT'S GREAT! Now I won't be sick anymore!" He yelled, jumping off the chair and celebrating.  
  
"You won't? That means I won't be sad anymore!" She yelled, jumping off the chair as well and paraded around the deck in happiness. Wally grabbed her hands and they danced and twisted in excitement.  
  
They sat down on the swinging chair again, after they got tired of dancing. The chair rocked back and forth as the pair relaxed, now that their problems left them.  
  
"Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Three asked, rubbing her legs for warmth, the coldness of the air getting to her.  
  
"Yeah?" The uberly-happy boy answered, not a care in the world.  
  
"Why does it make you not sick anymore if I like you as much as I do?" She asked, covering her frozen ears.  
  
"Because it worried meh to think that I lov-liked you so much and ya didn't like meh as much. You really did mean it, right, Numbuh Three?"  
  
"Of course, silly. B-But are we more then friends now, Numbuh Four?" She asked, staring at him with those same innocent eyes.  
  
"I-I dunno..." He mumbled, "Do you, uh, wanna be?"  
  
"I've always wanted a boyfriend..." She admitted, now that both of them were blushing.  
  
"Y'know, Numbuh Three... I've always wanted you as my girlfriend..." He replied, as she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

"What the!?" Wally yelled, gasping for air, as sweat trailed his pajamas. "That was the weirdest dream... The best, but the weirdest..." He stated, still feeling tired and passing out on the mat.

* * *

Don't worry! (Hopefully.) It's not over! There's still chapters to come! Mostly dreams, unfortunately. :( But anyways, thank you for reading this and please add tips for improvements or flames. Whatever you want. I can't really stop you if you think this sucked.  
  
I advertised this in my previous fic, "I Miss You". Cute, no? Expect the sequel after this one. Also, I am absolutely SICK of all the romance fics on here. So, Pikastarr convinced me to write my fic about Tommy, Hoagie's little brother! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

To make it clear which parts are dreams and which parts are reality, THE DREAMS ARE IN ITALICS, and reality is in regular font. ;D Enjoy! (Sorry if you do not like the dreams...)

* * *

_ Wally flopped on his wrestling ring, face rosier then it ever was.  
  
"Now what...? I know she likes meh, and I like 'er. What do I do? Do I ask 'er on a date? Do I kiss 'er? Eww... Yuck... I don't want to do that. Hmm..." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should sleep on it..."_

* * *

"I really need to stop drinkin' so much soda before bed..." Wally mumbled, rubbing his eye as he yawned. "Oh, crud! I forgot! I promised to spend the day with ma' dad today!"  
  
"Numbuh Four, are you all right?" Nigel asked as Wally entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Wally asked, heading towards the closet his backpack was in.  
  
"You're cheeks are all rosy." Hoagie stated, sticking his spoon in the yogurt in front of him. "It's kinda weird."  
  
"Oh, that. I, um, I'm allergic to the new pillow I got! Yeah! And that's why I'm not gonna stay 'ere. I'm goin' out with ma' dad today!" Wally stated, stuffing some random objects into his blue backpack.  
  
"Numbuh Four! You don't mean..." Nigel started, "...the DOCTOR?" Abby, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie gasped. Now that was a bad thought for them. All kids, worldwide, besides the goody-goody Delightful Children From Down The Lane, hated and utterly despised the doctor. Why should they trust adults that stick their hands up your shirt and put this ice cold piece of metal on your chest!? Or put this thing on your arm that squeezes really hard!? Or when they put that gross stick on your tongue and they make you say, "Ahhh!"!? And believe me, my friends, the list goes on. To sum it up, the Doctor is not a pleasant person. Although they try to be, it just doesn't work.  
  
"N-N-No... I'm just goin' out with 'im to, err, buy a new pillow! That's it. Believe meh....I would NEVUH leave 'ere to go to the stupid Doctuh's office without some weapons." Wally replied, zipping up his backpack and grabbing a piece of toast before he left. "Bye!" He called out.  
  
"Bye!" His group mates called, finishing their breakfast.

* * *

"'Ello, Sport!" His father called out from the car parked in front of the Uno residence.  
  
"'Ey, Dad." He replied, hopping into the seat next to his father.  
  
"Ready ta' go bowling?" Mr. Beatles asked, throwing some shoes that look like something a clown would wear at Wally.  
  
"Bowling?" Wally asked, staring down at the greasy shoes, "But, I dunno how to bowl..."  
  
"Then I'll teach 'ya!" Mr. Beatles cheered, pulling into the bowling alley with the sign that had three pins, a ball crashing into them, and the name of the alley.  
  
"'Ya see, Sport, the purpose of the game is 'ta knock down all the pins at the end of the alley." Mr. Beatles explained, as he took his son into the alley. The bowling alley was a strange place. It smelled of old nachos and grease, there was a bar, a pool table room, a game room, and many lanes. Not to mention everyone was wearing those silly shoes and most of the people there were old, fat men with their pals or teenagers on a date, which made Wally twitch.  
  
"Teenaguhs and old guys... Great. This must be anothuh place the Kids Next Door's enemies gathuh..." Wally thought, cringing at the people staring at him and his father.  
  
"Now watch 'at guy!" Mr. Beatles stated, pointing to a man clad in matching bowling shoes and shirt. Not to mention the hand grip that looked like something a robot would wear. But, although as goofy as he looked, he threw the ball perfectly. It glided quickly down the greasy wooden floor closely to the gutter, and just about a foot before it reached the pins, it took a marvelous turn and right between the first pin and the one diagonally before it, the ball knocked all of the pins down.  
  
"Wow... He knocked the pins down. Big whoop... It's not like I couldn't do the same thing..." Wally mumbled, as his father dragged him to the cashier where he got them a lane.  
  
"All right, sport, take this. I'll give 'ya a straight ball for now." Mr. Beatles stated, giving his son a ball. It made his hands drop, since it was quite heavy. But, Mr. Beatles cheerfully ignored the strain of his son and went to the lane.  
  
Wally slumped on the chair, with his arms folded as his father got his ball, rubbed it with a towel, and then put on a handgrip.  
  
"Okay, Son. You put your thumb in this bottom 'ole, 'an you put the two fingers between your pointer finger 'an you're pinky in this 'ole." Mr. Beatles explained, "Now, hold it like this. Good. Now, what ya do is find the lines ya need to put your feet at, and then walk up to the lane and throw that ball so it knocks down all the pins. Now watch your ol' man in the works!" Mr. Beatles approached the lanes and threw it as a professional would. But unfortunately, it took a turn for the worse into the gutter.  
  
"See, Sport. We get two tries to knock all of 'em down, unless 'ya knock 'em down on the first try." Mr. Beatles stated, but this time he managed to knock five down. "Ah well. You try, throw it from the center."  
  
"Ok, um, let's see... Err..." Wally mumbled, as he dragged the ball to the end of the alley and tossed it. His arm kind of flopped all over, and he didn't throw it straight. So of course, it went into the gutter.  
  
"Son, ya gotta throw it from the center! And stand on the center lines and walk straight! An' throw it straight! Your arm's gotta be straight! Follow through! 'Ya know, afta' you throw it, bring your arm up as high as 'ya can! An'...!" Doing as he was told, he stood at the center line, threw it at the center line, and had his arm go straight as well. Since he followed his directions...  
  
"G'job, Sport! Ya got a spare!" Mr. Beatles cheered, patting his son on the back.  
  
"A spare?" Wally replied, watching a giant "/" go across the scoring screen. "What's so good 'bout a line that's not straight?"  
  
"It means ya got a strike on the second try! Which is good! Son, you're a natural!" Mr. Beatles cheered, as Wally decided maybe the game wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Oh my GAWD, guys! It was AWESOME! I soooo kicked butt at that game!" Wally yelled, as he entered the tree house.  
  
"Yeah, my dad plays that game all of the time. It must be pretty fun of a game if he can play it EVERY SINGLE Saturday..." Hoagie stated, eating a cheeseburger.  
  
"You bet! Ahh! I cannot WAIT 'til next Saturday when 'e takes me again!" Wally cheered, as he and his friends headed to bed.

* * *

_ "Numbuh Four!" Kuki cried, as she was thrown on the ground by a tall, muscular, yet young 7th grader.  
  
"Numbuh Three! 'Ey, you big dummie! Let go of MY girlfriend!" Wally yelled, tackling the bully and sending him flying with one punch.  
  
"Oh, Numbuh Four!" Kuki cheered, hugging him, "You saved me!"  
  
"Sure, anytime..." Wally stated, blushing.  
  
"What can I do to make it up for you, Numbuh Four? I would've been dead without you!" Kuki replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Ah, you dun't hafta do anythin' for me..." Wally stated, but Kuki shook her head.  
  
"No! Oh! I know! I'll let you take me shopping!" Kuki stated, grabbing his sleeve and taking him to the local mall.  
  
"What? Wait... Um... Numbuh Three...?" Wally mumbled, as he was forced to pay for Rainbow Monkey toys after Kuki gave him her deer eyes.  
_

_

* * *

_

In case you are wondering... Yes, I love bowling. Yes, I bowl every weekend when my father is not working. No, I do not bowl well. My average is 120. (A perfect game, all strikes, is 300.) Yes, just as Wally in this story, I learned to bowl from my dad. (And he bought me my own balls! My first one was a pink, turquoise, and purple U.V. reactive ball that was made to be thrown straight with Minnie Mouse on it. It was a kiddie ball, okay? I was in fourth grade! But the one I have now is a hooking ball, and it kicks ass and it's light blue and violet! ) And yes, a fly just flew at me. -.-;;


End file.
